1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to artificial baits, more particularly spinner baits. More particularly, the present invention relates to artificial spinner baits which incorporate stabilizers to provide stability to the bait as it moves through the water and over obstacles in the water.
2. General Background
There are present in the art an abundance of artificial baits and lures which provide an alternative to live bait. The objective in utilizing artificial baits is to present a bait which resembles, as closely as possible, a live bait, as it is pulled through the water, set on the bottom, or floating on the top of the water, such as fly baits. In order to meet this objective, particularly when the artificial bait is being pulled through the water, one must assure that the bait, as it is designed to resemble the live bait, remains upright and stable. If the bait does not travel through the water upright, a fish will not be attracted by the bait, and it is practically useless.
In the area of artificial spinner baits, these types of artificial baits usually provide for a spinning blade secured to one end of a spinner body, and a hook and bait head attached at the other end. Theoretically, the spinner blade both stabilizes the bait as it is moved through the water, and also attracts the fish with the spinning action. However, often times, as the spinner bait is pulled through the water at a faster speed than is allowed, or through heavy current, the torque of the spinner blade would cause the bait to turn on its side which would result in the blade being ineffective in attracting fish, since it would no longer resemble a live bait.
A second problem often confronted with the use of spinner baits relates to structures the bait may encounter beneath the water. Usually, as long as the bait is upright, as it is pulled through the water, the bait will slide over structures, such as logs or the like, since the point of the hook is positioned upright. However, should the spinner bait be pulled with greater speed or through a strong current, as stated earlier, it will tend to lose its upright orientation. When this occurs, the point of the hook is usually positioned sideways or turned completely upside down, and the point of the hook would engage the stump or log beneath the water and a snag would result.
Therefore, it would be very useful to have a device which would solve these and other problems encountered with spinner baits, and the present invention does that. A prior art search has been undertaken, and the patents found in the search are provided herewith, together with the prior art statement being filed herewith.